Where to go?
by KAZ2Y5girl
Summary: Sam and Dean are stranded with a new threat on the loose. Lots of limpness and angst!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This was the very first Supernatural fanfiction I wrote. Since then I have been addicted to it. Seriously. :0) I hope you like it. I will try to update this at least twice a week.

I own nothing….sad but true.

The cold air whipped at his face as the jet black impala raced through the night. Dean had to wake himself up one way or another, and blasting his face with the cold air seemed to do the trick. He looked over at Sam. The younger brother sat sleeping with his mouth open, drool beginning to form at the crease of his mouth. _"And yet he is the one who has a way with people."_ Dean thought to himself. _"Unreal."_

As he became more aware that he had been driving for over seven hours without a break, the car rumbled, sputtered, and spat, coming to an abrupt stop on the side of the road. "Oh no. What's wrong baby? Come on, what's wrong with ya?" Dean asked getting out of the car to examine the engine.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, wiping away the sleep from his eyes. Apparently Dean had been louder than he thought.

"Car died." He spat out.

Sam opened the car door and untangled himself from the awkward position. "Where are we?"

"Minnesota, just a few hours away from Red Wing. Damn it!" Dean said tinkering around under the hood.

"What's wrong?"

"We're in the middle of no where with a busted car."

"Yeah I kind of see that smart ass. What's wrong with the car?"

"I don't know, everything seems to be working. This is just great!"

"What? So we find the next town and bring it to the shop what's the big deal?"

"No one is touching my car!" Dean snapped.

"Dean, suck up your pride and bring it to a repair shop. The sooner we get the impala fixed, the sooner we can get to coordinates dad sent us."

"No, I can figure this out! I just need a little time, that's all."

"Whatever man. You work on that, let me know how that goes for you. In the meantime I'm going to walk to the next town, see if they have a motel and maybe a repair shop."

"No! Do I have to remind you about the last time we came to Minnesota? You got yourself kidnapped. That's not going to happen again."

"Dean, if memory serves correctly, I got out just fine."

"Yeah, well, if you didn't have your extremely good looking brother to get you out of there, you'd be mounted on the Benders wall right now."

"Seriously man, the next town is what, like two miles away? I'll be fine." Sam said, grabbing a flashlight and a gun. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Sam! If you get kidnapped again, I am not saving your ass from a family of cannibals. It's just not going to happen."

"Whatever, jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean turned back to the car. Sam could be so stubborn sometimes. He was more like Dad than he realized. That's the real reason the two of them never got along. Both were too persistent in proving the other wrong that it blinded them from the fact that the similarities outnumbered the differences.

Maybe Sam was right, taking the car to a shop would probably be the best thing. But the thought of a stranger reaching in a taking care of something that Dean was supposed to take care of just killed him. "Sam, by the time you come back, I am going to have this car up and running…no one is touching my car!"

***

"Hello, what can I do 'fer ya?" A man with a few blackened teeth asked Sam.

"Oh, um, our car is just a few miles out of town. I was wondering if you could possibly tow our car here, and possibly figure out what's wrong with it? My brother swears he's going to fix it, but I'd rather a professional took a look at it."

The man stared at Sam as if he was sprouting horns and a trident. "A few miles out of town. The main road?"

"Yeah, it will only take few minutes to get there."

"I'm not taking my car anywhere near that area."

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"Too many disappearances over in that area. The last one, boy, she just didn't deserve it." He said, pointing to a photo on the wall. "That was Kayla, best friends daughter. Sweet as pie, but the girl put too much trust in everyone."

"What happened to her?"

"No one knows for sure, but I heard from her dad that it was a hitch hiker she picked up." The mans face fell. "Police have no leads, and I doubt they ever will."

"Why?"

"There has been too many disappearances. None of them turn out."

Sam instantly thought of the Bender situation. Maybe Dean was right. "How many have gone missing?"

"Oh, geez, it must be past 30 by now."

"30?"

"Yeah, no one seems to find them. Look I'm sorry, but I can't go out to that road. If you bring the car here, I will fix it for you, but I will not go out there. And I recommend that you don't go back there tonight either. We'll set up nice place here for you and your brother to spend the night. We can go get it in the morning."

"You don't have to do that, sir."

"No, really, no problem at all. And it's Nathan." He said, extending a hand.

"Sam. Listen, I'm going to give my brother a call, tell him the situation."

"Okay, just come back when he comes. We'll have everything ready for you two."

"Thank you Nathan." Sam turned, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Deans number. _"Hello, this is Dean…_" Damn it! Dean needed to get out of that area as quick a possible. And Sam knew he would hate leaving his car unprotected for an entire night. He had to go convince him to come back., his life might be in trouble already.

A million things went through Sam's mind coming back from the town. What happened to all of those people? What happened to Kayla? What if Dean became one of those people. The worst case scenario's played through his head. _"No,"_ he told himself. _"Dean will be fine. He'll be at the car when I get back, and everything will be okay."_ But something lingered in his mind. A seed of doubt was planted, and no matter what Sam did to uproot it, the doubt stayed. He knew that he was probably being ridiculous, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was just…wrong.

The two mile walk back was agonizing for Sam. The thought of losing his brother killed him. He had already lost so much before. First Mom, then Jess, and now…Dean had to be okay. Sam couldn't live without his brother at his side.

Sam finally saw the black impala in the distance. A sense of relief fell from his mind. "Dean!" He said, jogging back to the car. "I found a repair shop. The man working said we could…" Sam stopped when Dean was no where to be seen. "_No, no, no, no!"_ "DEAN! Where are you?"

Panic filled Sam's mind. What he wouldn't give right now for Dean to pop out from behind the impala and shout gotcha, or something equally as lame. "Dean? Come on man, this isn't funny!" Sam waited, held his breath until he heard something, anything, to give him a clue what to do.

What seemed like an eternity, Sam stood there, contemplating what to do. He could go get Nathan, or the local police, but they wouldn't do much good if this "hitch hiker" was something supernatural. Plus, they wouldn't let Sam get involved. No, that couldn't happen. Sam needed to be part of finding his brother. He looked around, wondering where Dean would've went. The dark, foreboding woods lay on each side of the road.

"Great." Sam whispered just as the wind picked up. He tugged at his hoodie, trying quite unsuccessfully to wrap it around him. He needed to find Dean, no matter what it took. Dean saved him countless times, and now it was Sam had to return the favor.

He walked to the trunk of the car, and grabbed the first aid kit, and another gun already loaded with rock salt, just in case. "Okay," Sam said aloud. "Here goes nothing."

***

So, what did you think? Please leave me a review and I might just update this story sooner!

~Kayla


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go! Next chapter as promised!!_

Dean woke up, head pounding and more confused than he had ever been. Blackness surrounded him. _"Where the hell am I?"_ He tried moving, but found that he was incapable of even wriggling his fingers.

"Semi-paralytic agent. You can breath just fine, but you will have difficulty moving." A loud voice boomed.

Dean tried speaking, but his tongue appeared to be swollen. Breathing had become more difficult, and he wheezed out "Sam."

"Sam? No, he's not here yet, Dean."

"_How the hell did this creep know his name? And what did he mean by yet?"_ Dean stared back at the man, for blinking took tremendous strength. Who was this guy?

"No, he's not here, but he will be joining you soon enough. No doubt he had come back already from town." The man laughed. "He will be looking for you."

No, this maniac couldn't have Sam. Dean wouldn't let him have Sam. He mentally flipped through the pages of his dad's journal, thinking about what kind of supernatural creature this was. Nothing like it came close. Somehow he needed to get out of this place and warn Sam. "_Easier said than done."_ He thought.

"I should tell you that I know what you do. For a living I mean. But you can't have us. This is the end for you and your brother."

Fortunately, the semi-paralytic began wearing off, and the blurriness of the world started to become clear. Dean looked around the room. The man stood with his back towards him. _"What does he mean? Us?" _The man turned around and Dean could see his captor. Pointy ears, an even pointer nose, crooked grimy teeth, and thinning hair white hair. This guy was the kind of thing that gave kids nightmares.

"You see, Dean, we know why you were going to Red Wing. We know that your dad sent you the coordinates. There's just one problem. Your dad didn't send them. We did."

Dean eyed the man. _"What the hell is he talking about?"_

The man knelt down face to face with Dean. "And when we do get Sam, your father will no doubt come looking for the two of you. All three Winchester boys reunited. Too bad it won't last for long." He stood up, and walked back to the table. "Hunters are a dying breed. We won't have you messing it all up for the rest of us. It stops now." And with that, the man walked out of the room, whistling You are my Sunshine.

The man didn't even have good taste in music. How could he have outsmarted him? Dean looked around. He wasn't the only one drugged up. A girl sat to the right of him, completely unaware of what has happened. "_Too bad I'm paralyzed. She is hot, maybe a little young, but damn hot!"_ He started fiddling around, and tried to get up, but the drugs kept him breathing hard, and exhausted. "Hey…Can…You…Hear…Me?" He spat in between breaths.

If the girl did hear him, she didn't move. "mmm" she mumbled weakly.

"My…name…is…Dean…This…stuff…it's…wearing off…it will…be okay…I promise."

The girl managed to open her eyes and look at him.

"It will….be okay…we'll get out…we have too."

_***_

Dean fought the drugs as best he could. The plan needed to be quick for the man might return at any minute. The truth was he had no idea what his plan was. He needed to make sure Sam wouldn't get hurt. That was his priority. No matter what happened, Sam had to be safe.

"Don't worry…I'm more alert…I think that…the drugs are wearing off…We'll be okay…" he said, glancing over at the blond. She sat there, with all the hope she could muster in her vivid green eyes. Dean slowly stood up, his legs hardly holding him. "Are you okay? Look…I don't know if…you can talk, but…if you can't just….blink twice."

She blinked as hard and as fast as she could, which it appeared to Dean, very slowly. "Come on, I'll help you…I'll try to help you stand up." He held out his hand, then realized he wasn't ready for this. The world started spinning, the ground started to shake, or so it seemed to him. He was ready to fall over. "Whoa…I just need some…some time."

The girl's eyes grew concerned. "Mmm"

"I'll be okay." Dean said, letting the feeling wash over him. He wasn't ready for this. But the more time he wasted here, the more likely Sam would end up right next to him. "Okay, I am going…I'm going to carry you…is that okay?"

"Mmhmm" She muttered quietly.

"Okay. On three…One, two…three!" He seized her, and slung her over his shoulder. Dean wobbled, shuffling his two unsteady feet.

"Mmhmm!! Mmhmmm!!" She yelled.

"What? I'm sorry darling…You just aren't making any sense. We'll be fine, I promise. And… as soon as we get out of here… I'll make sure that man won't come back again."

"MMHMM!"

"Stop, just try to save your strength. I won't let anything happen, I promise." And with that, the girl quieted down. _"I still have a way with the ladies even when I'm drugged up!"_ He thought. Where were they? The place was dark, and cold, and vaguely smelled of rotten wood. _"Must be a shack."_ Immediately, his mind wandered back to the Benders. This place smelled exactly like theirs, minus the human blood. Dean wandered around until he found a doorway, leading to some stairs. "Okay…this is going to be difficult." he said, peering up. "Lets go."

***

Sam raced past hundreds of trees. _"Where are you Dean?"_ He stopped, holding his breath, listening for a clue…any clue letting him know where his brother was. After everything Dean had done for Sam, keeping him out of trouble, getting him out of tricky situations, he had just let the thing take him. If Sam had just waited, or helped Dean, they wouldn't be in this situation. For all he knew, his older brother could be hurt or worse…No. Dean was a fighter, he wouldn't give up this quickly. Sam just had to figure out a way to stop this thing. He didn't even know that the "thing" let alone how to stop it.

Sam strained his eyes, searching for a shelter. If Dean had escaped, from this hitch hiker or whatever it was, he would have looked for somewhere to stay the night. Nothing but trees surrounded him. _"Come on! Where he hell are you?"_ Exasperated, Sam leaned up the nearest tree. He needed his brother here, making some smartass comment. He realized that Dean was all he had. Without him, who else would give the time of day to Sam? Their dad was MIA half the time, and the other half was spent fighting with him. There was no one else. Sam needed Dean, that all there was to it.

Suddenly, a twig snapped, and leaves rustled. Sam jumped up, and lifted his arms: the gun in one hand, and the flashlight in the other. He searched the ominous night frantically.

"Who's there?" He yelled. "Come on, show yourself!" He was answered in silence. "Where are you?" he whispered to himself.

"I'm right behind you." And with that, Sam's world went dark.

***

_Okay, so I love cliffhangers. Sorry!_

_Please review! I live for reviews!_

_~Kayla_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for those who reviewed! Your kind words make me so happy! I hope you enjoy the next installment!_

Thankfully, Dean made it up the stairs with the girl, without being spotted. The semi-paralytic agent left him weak, but luckily he was strong enough to carry the girl and keep on his feet. _"All that demon hunting must have paid off."_ he thought.

Dean cautiously peaked around the corner. As far as he could tell, they were alone. Still, he carefully turned, and tried to be as stealthy as he could. The bastard could be anywhere.

Once they exited the house, Dean carried the girl a bit farther and set her down. "How are you feeling?" He said, panting for breath.

"I'm…I'm...better." She said. "Thank…you."

"Ah, it was nothing." He said as he winked. "What's your name?"

"…Kayla"

"Okay, Kayla, do you have any idea where we are?"

"I…don't…remember…he…just…took…me."

"I know the feeling. How long have you been there?"

"I'm not…sure…a few…days…a week…maybe?"

"Is there anyone else in there? Do you remember?"

"No…he took 'em."

"He took them where?"

"I…I could…hear them…screaming, pleading…for their lives." She whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "There was nothing…I could do." Kayla placed her head into her hands, and shook.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I promise. But right now, we need to keep moving okay? Can you stand up?"

"Yeah, I think so." She took his hands to pull herself up. "Thank you…for everything."

Dean nodded. He couldn't even imagine the hell she had been put through. All of he semi-paralytic medicine that the freak had pumped through her, the screaming, the helplessness, the waiting. "Okay lets go."

"Going somewhere?" The nightmarish man asked just as Dean turned around.

"No, not at all, just getting some fresh air." He took a swing at the demented man.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that boy." With that, the man slammed Dean up against the tree. "You really shouldn't have."

"Kayla! Get out of here!"

"If you take one step, Kayla and I will kill him right here right now." He said, taking out a switch blade and holding it to Deans neck. "Besides Dean, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, geez, and here I am and I didn't get you a thing!"

"You're brother, Sam? He's here."

Suddenly, the insane man had his attention "Where the hell is he? What did you do to him?"

"I wouldn't worry about him. He'll be fine."

"If you even laid a hand on him I swear to God-"

"Now why would I do that when I need him?"

"No, I won't let you hurt him."

"I won't hurt him, or you. Well, not right away. I have plans for the two of you."

***

Sam woke up, cold, and sitting against a tree. He tried moving, but found that he was completely paralyzed. _"Where am I? Where is Dean?"_ He searched his mind frantically. He forgot what exactly happened. He tried grabbing at the thought that was hidden in his mind, but soon found that his mind was almost as paralyzed as his body. Cloudy spots dotted his memory.

"Ah, Sam. Don't worry. You're fine, we promise."

Sam rolled his eyes around, looking for the unseen man.

"No, you can't see us."

"_Then where the hell are you?"_ Sam thought to himself. He fought against his paralysis as best he could, but he found it useless. His head pounded, and his heart raced. Then the thought dawned on him. _"You're possessing me?"_

"Sam, that's such an ugly word. We're not necessarily possessing you…it's more like… borrowing you."

"_Call it what you want, you can't have me."_

"Funny, that's exactly what your brother told us."

Dean. The demon had him here too. _"Where is he? What did you do to him?"_

"You don't have to worry about Dean. He's quite the fighter. Although now, he's a little tied up at the moment."

Suddenly, bright white flashes zoomed in and out of Sam's head. His older brother, held at knifepoint against a tree. FLASH! A girl, around 18, watching in horror. FLASH! The blond flying into a tree, blood trickling out of the back of her head. FLASH! More blood. This time coming from Dean. FLASH! Everything went dark, as his vision lingered peripherally on his eyes. _"DEAN! Where is he? What did you do to them?"_

"Like we said before, he's fine. But somehow he managed to shake off the paralytic agent. So this time, we had to make sure he wouldn't escape. As far as the girl is concerned, she's just a minor set-back. We thought we could use her, but she proved to be far too weak."

Sam's head swam, had he been given the paralytic agent too? Where the hell was Dean now? What was going to happen to the girl? _"What are you going to do to her?"_

"Come on now Sam. Use your imagination."

"_No! Don't hurt her! I swear to God, if you do, I will make sure your death is as slow and painful as possible."_

"You just don't get it, do you Sam? We need you. We need your brother. But we don't need that pesky girl. She has no purpose to us. We just wanted to lure you in farther."

"_What about all the others that went missing? What about them?"_

The demon let out a cold laugh. "What about them? They all were like Kayla, weak when they were faced with a challenge. We heard their thoughts. They wished they could be stronger, braver, more like the Winchester's."

Sam's curiosity piqued. _"What?"_

"What they saw in you, we have no idea. You are a let down to us, Sammy."

"_My name is Sam."_

"Not according to your brother. We heard him think about you, heard him silently plead for your life, we heard everything about you. We heard about Jess."

"_Shut up!"_

"We heard about your mom."

Sam stifled the urge to tear the demon apart, for more than one reason. Fact was, even if he wanted to, he was just as paralyzed as Dean, and he couldn't do any damage. The thing was inside him. Inside his mind.

"We know everything about you Sam. We know everything we need to know."

"_Oh yeah? From where? Dean doesn't bring up past memories."_

"We didn't get them all from Dean. We have some from your dad, and from the others"

"_Dad? Where is he?"_

"On his way here to get you, he knows you and your brother are in trouble."

"_Where are the others? The missing people? What have you done to them?"_

"Where do you think? You, your brother, your dad, that's all we need."

"_How do you know about us?"_

"Come on Sam! They were all hunters. All of the missing people, including the girl. How else would we have known about you? We need someone strong, we need someone strong enough for what we have planned. You know what we found out Sammy? None of them were as impressive as your brother. The way he carried Kayla up the stairs, they way he fought off the drugs. We realize now that you were the ones we were searching for. We need you…We need your family. Now all we have to do is wait, for daddy dearest to come find you."

***

"Aargh!" Dean spat, quickly realizing that his hand were bound behind his back and that his mouth was gagged. He sat in a chair, in the middle of the dark, desolate, area. His body ached, and his head felt as though a sledgehammer was pounding away at this thoughts. _"All in all, this day…man it sucks!"_ He scanned the room, searching for Kayla. She was gone. _"Okay, you fugly SOB. What the hell did you do with her? And where is Sam?"_

Dean tried wiggling out of the tightly tied ropes. He tried harder to cut the rope, by rubbing it against the edge of the chair, but all attempts turned out hopeless. He needed to find Kayla, find Sam, and haul ass to get out of there, all while getting rid of this creepy, maniac demon thing. _"Sounds easy enough."_

He felt around his watch. He always kept a switch blade up his sleeve. Ever since he attacked the hell hound that had Sam when he was fourteen, he never let it out of his sight.

Gone. It was gone. The freak took it! Whatever plans he had were dashed. He had no idea how he was getting out of this place.

A noise from the corner startled him. He strained his eyes to see what caused it. A figure emerged from the shadows. It was him.

"Ahg!" He squeaked out, feeling a little less than in idiot.

"Dean. How are you feeling?"

He shot daggers from his eyes. If looks could kill, this freak would have been dead before he hit the floor.

"We realize that you are worried about your brother. He's in good hands." The thing walked around Dean, searching for a weakness. "We are going to take good care of little Sammy."

"_What the hell is this SOB talking about? And what is with the referring to itself with plurals?"_ Dean needed to get to Sam. Who knows what kind of pain he was in. He toyed with ideas in his brain, but they all seemed to break whenever Dean got to the part of how he was going to get out and find his younger brother.

"We've talked to him. We're with him right now." Dean froze. _"You're with me, how is it that you are with Sammy too?"_

"We're in his mind. We need to make sure he's as strong as everyone says he is. He's worried about you." The thing closed his eyes, and drew a deep breath. "He feels powerless without you Dean. He doesn't think he can win without you there. He doesn't think he can fight us alone. Smart boy." It said, opening it's eyes. The irises, gone. All that lingered was a dreadful yellow-white orb.

_***_

_So what do you think? This new threat is kind of creepy, right?_

_It would really, really make my day if you reviewed. Please?! Review and I'll post another chapter soon! If you don't review…well let's just say you will have to wait in agony for a week until I post the next chapter! :0)_

_~Kayla_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________**_

Kayla looked around. Her right arm was locked with a metal cuff. _"Okay, focus. Just get out of here, and then come back for Dean. Nathan will know what to do. He always knows."_ With her left arm, she reached up and undid a paper clip, that was fastened to her shirt tag. _"Always be prepared."_ She thought with a smirk. She worked the clip into the hole of the cuff. Finally, it squeaked, and popped open.

Unconsciously, she rubbed her sore wrist. She looked all over the place, trying to find an escape route. Trees were the only thing she could see. Quickly but cautiously, she stood up, and made a run for it, heading to the north. Sooner or later, she knew she would come to a road.

She felt guilty leaving Dean there with the maniac killer. She had no choice. She needed to get away from there as fast as possible. The longer she stayed, the better the chance of Dean dying. His life was in her hands.

***

"MMM!" Dean screamed against the duct tape over his mouth. The yellow white orbs pierced through Dean. _"Who the hell is this bastard?"_

"You don't know us. Your father hasn't even heard of us. The big and mighty John Winchester, one would think he knew all evil." The thing walked by Dean, making him shiver. "But he doesn't does he? He doesn't know about us. He's walking into this situation completely blind. What he wouldn't do for his sons."

"_No, no, no, no…Dad is too smart, he wouldn't come busting in without knowing what is going on. He's not coming." _Dean thought. _"I just need to focus…okay, now, where the hell is Sammy?"_

The creature smiled. "You do realize that we hear everything you are thinking. Just call it a gift." It said. "Sammy…he knows what we are talking about. But you refuse to acknowledge this little gift he poses. Why is that Dean? Are you afraid of what he might become?"

"_Shut up, you fugly Sonofabitch!"_

"Are you afraid that he might turn evil? What if he becomes like us? What if he turns his back on you, again. You can't handle it can you?"

"_You don't know my brother."_

"Really?" The demon stepped back, and drew another long depth breath. "We know that right now, he's telling you to ignore us. He knows you're scared of his…hmm," The freak smiled. "his gift. He's worried that you will turn your back on him."

"_Really? Well, clearly you don't know anything about Sam, because he know as well as I do that I never get scared."_

"What about on the plane? What was it, the phantom traveler? Hmm? You were terrified then."

"_Of the plane, not the demon. You're not-"_

"He thinks that you will be able to save him. You always save him. Except this time you won't be able to. We can't let you get in the way of things."

"_Why don't you get on with 'the plans' instead of just talking about it? Because I am telling you, listening to you ramble is just getting tiring."_

"Dean, always were a little impatient weren't you? Always jumped the gun. When the time comes, we'll tell you our plans for your family." And with that final statement, the creature walked out of the room, leaving Dean alone in the dark.

***

Kayla ran towards the headlights. At least she made it back on the road, just a few more miles, and she would have a chance to talk to Nathan. He was the one who taught her to become a hunter. He knew everything. He would certainly know how to stop this thing and how to save Dean.

Dean. The only hunter strong enough to fight off the drugs and help get her out of there. She owed her life to him.

She sprinted back to the hotel as fast as she could, eager to find Nathan. "Nathan!! Nathan where are you?" She screamed, bursting in the door. "Nathan come on!"

"Kayla?" The voice wasn't Nathans. Disappointed, she turned to the man.

"Look, I need to find-" But stopped when she saw who it was. Her father. "Daddy!" She yelled running towards him.

"Oh honey, I was so worried about you! Where have you been?"

"I was kidnapped, Dad. But listen, I'm fine, I just need to get back there." It was probably best to leave out the demon part. He wouldn't believe her anyway.

"There is no way in Hell I'm letting my baby girl go back!"

"Daddy, just listen to me! There's more. More people are there. He killed some and if we don't get back there soon, he might kill Dean."

"Dean? Who's Dean?"

"He helped me escape. I promise I'll tell you everything after we go find him!"

"No, Kayla. Even if this Dean exists, we are going to go to the authorities. I'm not letting you go back in those woods again!"

"The authorities? Dad! They couldn't find me! How on earth are they going to find some guy they've never seen? Please dad! If you don't let me do it. No you have to let me! Please?"

"Kayla-"

"Nathan!" Kayla said pulling away from her father. He had never believed a word she said. Why did she expect to be any different this time? "I'm sorry dad, but I can't just sit around here and do nothing while the guy who saved my life is sitting there waiting to die. NATHAN!!"

"What?! Who is it?" The old man said appearing from the back. "…Kayla?" he said, as a smile started to smear across his face.

"Yes it's me!"

"Come here and give me a hug. Where were you?"

"I was in the woods, kidnapped. I'm fine, but I need your help." She leaned closer. "Nathan, the thing that took me, he was a demon of some sort. None that I've ever heard of."

Nathan looked back with a surprised look on his face. Kayla could see the grimy teeth, and the long thin scar across his cheek. "Please Nathan, there's still another man there, another hunter. His name is Dean. He helped me escape, and now I have to return the favor. Come on, you have to help me!"

"Nathan-" Kayla's father began.

"Mike, take Kayla. Bring her home, let her rest."

"No! Nathan, after everything that's happened you can't just expect me to sit here and wait do you?"

"I'll go find Dean. Okay? Just tell me where you were."

"No! I can't tell you exactly! I have to be there. I need to show you! Please Nathan! Just let me come! I'm a big girl now, I want- no, I demand that I come with. This is personal now!"

"Exactly why you shouldn't come. Your emotions could cloud your judgment."

"I'm coming. There's nothing you can do or say to change my mind." Kayla said defiantly. She looked at her dad and saw the worry and confusion on his face. "Dad, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'll be with Nathan, he won' t let anything happen to me."

"I can't stand to lose you again. I can't."

"And you won't. I'll be back before you know it." She said, kissing her dad on the cheek. "Nathan, lets go."

***

Sam saw it all. The look on his brothers face. The look of pure terror. He knew what the demon was saying to Dean. He knew that it was killing his older brother. He was worried about Sam, where he was, if he was okay. He knew Dean felt horrible for not protecting him. Sam saw it all, but there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

"_Leave him alone!"_ Sam screamed at the thing inside his head.

"The way the two of you look after each other is heart warming. It really is. It's the only weakness you have. We'll take care of that soon enough."

"_What are you talking about? You can't make me forget about him!"_

"Sammy, you act like you want to be here, like you actually want to fight side-by-side your brother."

"_I do."_

"Don't lie. We know how you really feel about coming on this road trip. You want answers right? That's all. You don't give a damn about this family. You could leave and never care what happened to them."

"_Don't act like you know me. You know nothing!"_

"You've done it before. When you left for Stanford. You left your brother and your dad when they needed you. You will forget about them sooner or later Sammy."

Sam was filled with guilt. He knew he hurt his brother and his dad when he left. He never wanted to hurt Dean. He was the only person he could count on. His dad was missing have the time. Dean was a surrogate father for him. _"No. Dean-"_

"Dean worry's too much. He's terrified of losing you again. He's terrified of what you might become. He doesn't even know if he'll make it out of here alive. But he won't share any of this with you. He needs to stay strong for you. Deep down, Dean is just a lonely kid who never got to grow up."

"_Oh yeah? What, are you Dr. Phil all of a sudden?"_

"Soon Sammy. You won't even remember that you had a brother."

***

________________________________________________________________________________

_**So what do you think? I'm kind of in love with cliffhangers. Sorry about that. Please review or I will hold the next update hostage!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**~Kayla**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update this. I am sick beyond belief and I had just spent the past few days in bed! Please forgive me!**

**So here is the next chapter. As usual, I don't own anything. :0( **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Kayla chewed on the inside of her lip. Guilt started brewing inside of her. She left him. After everything he did for her she just left him. She had to get to Dean before he ended up like all the others. She shuddered. She had felt so helpless. Hearing the screaming of all the others. Pleading for their lives- _

"_Kayla? You with me?" Nathan said poking her arm, interrupting her from her horrendous thoughts._

"_What?"_

"_I asked you if you are sure you want to do this. You don't have to go back there. I can handle this myself."_

"_You're wrong. I need to do this." Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. She pushed them back, and turned the emotion into hatred. Pure and utter hatred for the thing that had done this to her, to them, to Dean. "Let's go."_

_***_

"_What are you talking about?"_ Sam shouted. _"Who are you?"_

"All in time Sammy. All in good time. We'll reveal ourselves when we need to."

"_Oh come on! A big, threatening thing like you? Why would you need to wait?"_ Sam thought sarcastically.

"You've never heard of us. We're a new breed. Now Sammy, you should rest while you can. Soon, Sammy, soon." And with that, and a whirl of wind, Sam was alone.

"_You bastard! What does that mean?"_ He screamed. The drugs were powerful, more powerful than he was expecting. He tried raising he right hand, but found it completely limp. At least he was getting some feeling back in his cheeks. 

He still wasn't quite sure where he was. Somewhere outside of the cabin for sure. Where was Dean? Sam was cold enough, he couldn't imagine how cold Dean must be if he was out here too. He needed to get to him. He needed to fight off the drugs as best he could. The freak creature couldn't win. Sam would let him. _"I'll find a way even if it kills. As long as Dean is safe."_

A half an hour later, Sam could wiggle his fingers, and when another hour passed he could actually move his legs. The time passed too slowly. Millions of thoughts passed in and out of his mind. What did the thing mean by new breed? What was it capable of? How was he going to kill it? How did it know about our family? Why does it want us? What is it going to use us for? What about Dean? Where was he? What if something happened to him? 

The last thought struck Sam hard. He had no idea what he would do if he lost Dean. He couldn't live without Dean. Even all those years at Stanford, Sam couldn't help but think about Deans safety. He needed Dean as much as Dean needed Sam. They were a team, and no matter what, Sam was going to get Dean out of there safe and sound.

***

Dean sat in the damp, cold, smelly room. He had lost track of time. Sam could be anywhere. Hopefully he wasn't near here. But Sam was stubborn and Dean knew that Sam wouldn't leave him even if his life was in danger.

Dean tried everything to get out of the ropes. He would have tried biting it if it wasn't for the gag over his mouth. _"The things I do for you Sammy." _He twisted the rope, rubbed it, and tried taking each strand apart. He needed help.

"…Dean." A voice whispered. He cocked his head, listening for that familiar voice. "Dean, son are you okay?"

"_Dad?"_ No it couldn't be. Dad wouldn't rush blindly into some situation. And yet, the voice was inescapable. It was his father. "MMMM"

"Son, it's okay, I'll get you out of here." He said walking up, and cutting off the gag on Dean's mouth. "Did it hurt you?"

"No, but they might have Sammy. We need to get to him." His dad cut the rest of the rope, allowing Dean to stand up. "How did you get in here?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Dad, you shouldn't be here. It said he was waiting for you to come."

"I couldn't just leave my sons here." Dean knew he was speaking the truth. It was the same story as the one in Chicago. Meg knew his fathers weakness: his family. It nearly tore them apart, literally.

"Dad, we need to get out of here. I don't know what this thing has planned, but it needed you to finish it. We need to find Sammy and haul ass. Come on, lets go."

"Not so fast Dean." His father said. "Sammy, he can't be trusted."

"What?!"

"Listen, I know about those headaches, and those visions. He's turning into something evil, and I have to stop it."

"How? How are you going to stop it?"

"I'm sorry Dean, but I have to kill him." And with that he pushed his father up against wall. 

"You're not my dad! Where is he? What did you do to him?!" He spat out. All his father did was smile. 

"This is me Dean. I'm sorry. Leave now, and you won't have to do it."

"You're not touching Sam!" Dean yelled.

"_Dean…."_

_***_

"_What happened? Where am I?"_ Dean thought. He already knew the answer. He was in the same room, tied to the same chair, with the same gag in his mouth. It had all been a dream.

Sammy was still safe for now. He wasn't going to let anyone even think about getting close to him.

"Hello Dean. How was your nap?" The freak said from the corner of the room.

"_You really are the mysterious type you know that?"_

"Hmm, well, that dream of yours? That was just one of the situations that might happen. We haven't decided exactly how it will play out."

"_What are you talking about?"_

"You said you wanted answers right?"

"…_That's your plan? You're going to kill Sam?"_

"No, no, no. We don't want to kill Sammy boy. We want to use him. But if you try to escape, that's might just happen."

"_Well then you are delusional, because my father wouldn't ever kill Sam."_

"Well, he would if we had control of his actions. We need to do what we must in order to protect ourselves Dean."

"_You won't get the chance to protect yourselves. If you hurt Sammy, I will hurt you far worse."_

"Always the hero aren't you Dean? If you try to interfere, we will find a way to kill your brother." The yellow white orbs appeared again, as the thing laughed. "I'll see you soon Dean."

"_Sonofabitch! Get back here!"_ Dean challenged him. _"Get back here and I'll show you how to kill something you fugly freak!"_

Dean heard a squeak of a door. _"You coming back for more bastard?"_

"Dean? Dean it's me." Sam said quietly. "Are you okay?"

All his big brother could do was stare at him. Sam untied the gag from Deans mouth. "Did it hurt you?"

"Sammy? Is this really you?" After what happened in his latest dream involving his father, he couldn't be to sure.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? What did it do to you?" The younger brother asked, his big brown puppy dogs eyes full of concern.

"Quick, say something only the real Sam- my Sam would now."

"Dean, it's me."

"If it's you, then it won't be hard to think of something huh?"

"Fine, um…When I was in 3rd grade, you had me throw knives at a wall for 4 hours straight, and I still sucked."

"Anyone could know that."

"Dean! I don't know what else to say! It's me. The freak had me drugged. I heard everything he was saying to you. I fought off the drugs okay? But we need to get out of here fast. You just need to trust me okay?"

"How old were you when we went to play little league baseball?"

"Dean, we never played baseball together."

"It is you. Okay. Get these off of me." The younger brother untied the rest of the ropes, and stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sammy, I'm fine. We need to get out of here and fast. The demon won't leave this place unguarded for long." As soon as the older brother finished his sentence, the door flew open and in walked the Demon. "Going somewhere?"

***

"Right here! Stop right here!" Kayla told Nathan, pointing to the side of the road. "This is it! Come on lets go."

"Hold on Kayla, just slow down." The old man said, grabbing the girls arm.

"No Nathan, we need to get to Dean. He might be hurt! We can't waste time right now. Lets go!" Kayla pulled out of Nathans tight grip.

"I just think we should take some time. We can't go in there blind. We need a plan."

Kayla knew he was right. She shouldn't rush into this, but she couldn't help it. Dean saved her life, and now she needed to return the favor. "My plan is to go in there, get Dean and whoever else might be there, and get out. Sound good enough for you?" She said, starting to break into a run. She could hear Nathan curse behind her, but she didn't care. She just needed to get to Dean, and kill the son of a bitch who kidnapped her.

"Kayla! Kayla just slow down. Come on now!"

"Sorry," She yelled over her shoulder. "I can't right now. Besides, it won't take that much longer. We're almost there." She was amazed she remembered how to get back, considering how she left in such a hurry. Running faster now, she took a right, going uphill.

"That's not the point. If you dad knows I let you run into this, he'll shoot me before I can explain!"

"Then we won't tell him." She said suddenly stopping. "Listen, this guy, if it wasn't for him, I would still be stuck there. I would still have to listen to the screams of the other prisoners, pleading for their lives. I easily could have been the next one. I owe this man my life. Now, if you are going to try to stop me, this could be the last hunt we go on. Are you with me?"

Nathan hesitated. He loved this girl as much as her own father loved her. Since the age of four, he had practically raised her. Her father Mike had been away on business most of her young life. Whenever he was home he'd drink to forget losing his beloved wife, disregarding his one and only daughter. Nathan truly love this girl. Now, looking at the determination in her vivid green eyes, he knew he couldn't let her go on her own. "Okay, Kayla. I'll go with you, but we need to do this my way."

"No, if we wait, Dean dies!"

"No he won't. I just want to make sure that you don't get killed saving this guy. Okay? Let me go check it out first. I'm not as emotionally involved as you are. If I see this guy, I won't make a move until I come back here and get you. I will make sure you are there. I promise."

Now it was Kayla's turn to hesitate. She knew Nathan would never deceive her. "You don't even know where to go!"

"I'll find my way. I can pick up your track."

"I just, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It won't. Okay? It won't. But if you really want to save this Dean, we can't waste time discussing this right now."

"…Okay, fine…go, but be careful."

"If I'm not back in an hour, go back to your daddy. Promise?"

"No, I do not promise! Don't ask that of me! I won't give up on you!"

"Kayla, Kayla, just calm down. Okay? Listen. If something happens, I don't want us both sitting there. I won't let anything happen to you. I just won't. If you go back to your father, he'll protect you. I'll find a way out, I always do."

Kayla nodded. She heard countless stories on how Nathan got away from countless things: woman in white, wendigos, vampires, vengeful spirit upon vengeful spirit, phantom travelers, sirens. The list was never ending, but Kayla was always willing to listen to the horror stories. It just showcased just how well her surrogate father could defend himself. If anyone could escape that freak, it was Nathan. She had to let him go. "Okay, fine. Just please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise. But the same goes for you, young lady. Here," The older hunter shrugged of one of his rifles. "Take this. Don't be afraid of using it. Now I'll meet you back here. No more than an hour."

"No more than an hour." She said in agreement.

The man turned, and hesitated. He wanted to say it. He needed to say it. But something held him back. Saying those three simple words felt like saying good bye. He couldn't say that to Kayla. He needed to be strong. Nathan continued walking away, shaking his head.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**So not too much of a cliffhanger, right? Well except for the fact that the creepy demon stopped Sam and Dean from getting out of there. Oops, I guess I have to work on not ending my updates with cliffies. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought!**_

_**~Kayla**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! It makes my day when I read those!**_

_**So here is the next chapter. This is a little more graphic than the others. Read at your own risk!**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

Yellow-white orbs jiggled as the thing stepped towards Sam and Dean. The nightmarish thing laughed seeing the look on the supposedly brave hunters faces. This seemed too easy. Why had all the other demons failed in killing them? It would be so easy to reach out and squeeze their heads off in one swift movement. Of course he wasn't just any demon. He was the just one notch below Satan himself. "Oh come on children. Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. Not yet. Not as long as we still need you."

Sam cast Dean a look. He was worried. What kind of mind games this thing had been playing with his older brother. _"Quick, say something only the real Sam-my Sam would know."_ It wasn't like Dean to say something like that. Sam on the other hand would. Especially after a vision. Maybe this demon, or whatever it is, manifested some sort of vision to his brother. Sam fumed. No one can put his brother through Hell and live to tell about it. "What the hell are you talking about?"

It smiled. "Sammy, don't worry about that. We have everything planned out. Now why don't you be good boys, and just relax. As soon as you accept it, everything will be easier."

"What will be easier? What kind of plans do you have for us?" Sam spat out, advancing a step. Dean thrust a protective arm in front of his brother.

"Stop Sam." He whispered to his younger brother. "What he's trying to say is that we can't accept our future, our destiny, if we don't know what twisted plans you have for us." Dean added to Sam's previous statement.

"Hmmm, you want to know what we have planned? Well sorry, we can't give it all away."

"Aren't you the mysterious type?" Dean snorted. Frankly, he was getting damn sick of all the round-about ways this creature was using to hint at what the future _may_ bring. If it is up to Dean, there won't be a future to talk about. Not for this thing. He glanced at Sam. He was worried about his little brother. A streak of dried blood was crusted on the back of his neck, tracing its way up to his thick hair, matted with crimson. The son of a bitch hurt him. "Okay, obviously you got us. We aren't going anywhere, right?" He said, raising his hands in an act of surrender. "So why not just tell us what our big, bad futures hold?"

"Well we just don't know if we can do that Dean. But since you two seem so insistent, we'll give you a sneak preview." The yellow eyes looked down and the demon started chanting. "Christus fatum barbaricus reservo adsessor!"

The pain exploded into Sam and Deans head, like a thousand knifes on fire. White clouded their peripheral vision. They fell to their knees. For Sam, this was far worse than any vision he had ever experienced. The pain paralyzed him, sending a shooting pain down his spine. He was shaking and he could tell a horrible nose bleed was coming, but suddenly, he could see an image. Scenes featuring him and his brother, killing innocent children played out as if Sam was watching a movie. He saw himself tear off the babies arms, one by one, and plucking out the eyes and eating them as if they were candy. He saw Dean finishing off the kids parents by slitting their throats and drinking their blood. He smiled. A flash of blinding light and a new scene filled Sam's wracked mind. This time their father was there, helping them. They were chanting, something Sam couldn't quite hear. As they were muttering, a fire ignited in the middle of a crowded highway. Mass chaos broke out, and then the final boom of the hot explosion. Sam could actually feel the flames on his skin and the image slowly faded to black. He was aware of someone screaming. Dean. What happened to Dean? Realizing quickly it was himself screaming, he pried his eyes open, worrying about his stronger, older brother.

Dean had never experience anything so painful. His head felt as though it was about to spontaneously combust. His mind raced with the horrible, twisted, demented things he saw. Drinking the blood of innocent people, the type of people he tried to protect on a regular occasion was permanently sketched in his brain. And the explosion on the bridge seemed as real to him as sitting with this indescribable pain he was feeling now. Dean wondered if this was what Sam went through every time he had a vision. What happened to Sam? Where was he? He opened his eyes only to find that blood stained his view of his younger brother. "Sammy?" He whispered weakly.

"Aww, how sweet. The big, protective brother looking out for his weaker, little brother."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Sam tried to shout but it came out as mutter. "Don't talk to my brother like that."

"Sammy, Dean…the sooner the two of you accept your fate, the sooner we can move past all this unpleasantness."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but we don't take to kindly to orders." Dean spat out with a sly grin plastered on his face.

Everything after that was a blur to Sam. He vaguely remembered trying to kick out the kneecaps of the demon. He heard glass shattering and loud grunts of a fist fight. The last thing he saw was his brothers body, falling to the ground.

***

Exhaling, Kayla fixed her energy on her surroundings. "It shouldn't have taken Nathan this long." she thought to herself. She checked her watch for the 100th time. It had been nearly an hour and a half since he had left. She promised him that she'd go back after an hour if he didn't come back, but she found she couldn't. She couldn't leave him with a pyscho killer. She was going to get Nathan and Dean if it was the last thing she ever did. She was going to succeed. Kayla picked up the rifle, and started walking back to find her heroes.

***

Nathan quietly opened the cabin door. He promised Kayla he wouldn't do this, but she was too emotionally involved. He couldn't see her get hurt. He just couldn't risk it. He took a breath, and stepped inside. His shoes made a soft squeak as he walked on the old, dirty, linoleum. The only sound he heard was his own beating heart, pounding against his rib cage like a jackhammer. The silence suffocated his senses. His mind played tricks on him. And then he heard it…

"…Stop it!" A man yelled. Nathan could only assume that this was Dean. He took a few steps towards the commotion.

"No Sam. You don't seem to understand. You will be part of this. Both of you will. Dean was just getting to anxious. We had to do something."

_Damn! _The old man thought. There were two of them stuck in this hell hole. That made it twice as hard to sneak them out of here. Nathan tried to follow the voices. As he silently walked to the back of the shabby shack, the yelling seemed to escalate.

"Dean," He heard the young man, Sam say, barely audible. "Dean, come on." As Nathan peered into the darkened basement, all he could make out was the distinct smell of blood. _Oh god,_ he thought, _If Kayla's rescuer was in this bad of shape, what did it do to Kayla?_ The notion made him sick. He was going to kill this bastard if it was the last thing he did. "Dean," Sam continued. "What did you do to him?"

"Sammy, what makes you think we had anything to do with this?" It chuckled. "You want to know what we think? You and your brother have a certain quality about you. Dean wants to protect you, save you from all danger. And you little Sammy, want to repay him for everything that he has saved you from. Believe us, it is the only pure kind of quality we have found. It's the perfect quality we need for our project. But you should know that can't happen all the time. For instance, he just tried to get you out of here. We can only assume that he did that for you. And you want to get him out, right? Well, this time it won't be that easy."

A screamed boomed out of the unconscious man below Nathan. Slowly, quietly, and cautiously he walked down the steps, covered by the young mans scream. If he could get down there without being noticed, he could attack the captor from behind, and save the two boys. If wasn't too late already.

***

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**So this was a little shorter than most. But I promise the next part is well worth the wait!**_

_**Please, please review!**_

_**~Kayla**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Leave him alone! You fugly sonofabitch!"

"Dean, you probably weren't aware of this when you were in the same position, but Sammy already gave in. He agreed to help us as long as we let you off the hook. We're offering the same thing to you Dean. We'll stop-" Another scream was ripped from his little brothers body. "…as soon as you agree to help. What will it be?"

Dean hated this demon. He hated it for the situation he was getting put in. He hated it for hurting him. But most of all he hated it for what it was doing to Sammy. His kid brother didn't need this. After everything that had happened this year, Sam was already a wreck. To add all this pain on top of it was cruel. But hey, this was a demon after all. It's what they do. They tear apart families, and then pour salt into the wound.

"Tick tock Dean…tick tock." Sam whimpered knowing what was to come, and he was right. His yell hit Dean hard. He knew their father would tear him apart if he made a deal with a demon. He knew that he would hate himself for doing it. But there was a good reason…it was his little brother. It was his Sammy.

"Stop! You don't want to hurt him. You need him." Dean was stalling and the creature knew it. Instead of putting his brother through unbearable pain again, the thing smiled.

"You want to play games Dean? We can play games." Just as Dean was about to ask what it was talking about, it lowered its head, and started an incoherent chanting. The world started spinning for Dean, and his vision blurred into oblivion. Silence penetrated him, and his heart beat pulsated through his now weak body. But no matter what Dean did to get out of the darkness, his body felt as though it was being torn into thousands of pieces.

"What are you doing to me?" The older hunter mumbled with clenched teeth.

"We are just playing a little game." The sick creatures voice boomed out of the shadows.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said, trying hard not to let this demon get the best of him. "Tell me how we play so I can kick your ass?"

"How righteous, young Dean Winchester. Willing to put yourself through torture, put your little brother through torture, rather than help a demon."

"Now you're being too kind. I'm blushing, really."

"You think your humor is going to get you out of this? It's going to eat you up, you know."

"What's that?"

"You're brother, Sammy, is near death. You have the power to let him live." Suddenly the darkness exploded into a brilliant array of light, which gradually faded into what looked like a movie. It was his brother who was the star. Suspended in the air, Sam was paler than Dean had ever seen. The younger hunter grimaced, and let out a scream against an unseen force. "But for some reason, you refuse to help him." The movie playing out in front of him, moved from his younger brother, onto him, laying in a heap on the cold dirty floor. "Your sole is ours now Dean. We control everything you do."

"Really?" Dean responded. "Then why do you need me to agree to help you? You can just use me right?"

"No Dean. You need to give in, otherwise your brother will die." Sam's scream rattled Deans bones, as the demon tore through him again. Simultaneously Dean felt the razor rip through him. "You and Sammy are connected. You refuse to help, so does he. And we can't have that happen." The film showed Sam, tears running down his face. The physical and emotional pain spread across his face like an open book. Dean knew he had to make a decision, and soon…Sam's life lay in his hands.

***

Kayla knew something was wrong. She didn't hear anything, or see anything wrong. It was just a feeling in her bones. Dean was in trouble. If Dean was in trouble, Nathan would be soon. If either of them were seriously hurt, so help her god she would kill him as slowly and as painfully as she could.

Coming across the shack were she was locked up in, anger flooded through her. She knew the sick bastard was some sort of demon. As a hunter, she had come across many creatures. Some where easy to defeat, some were tougher, but none of them scared her as much as this one did.

Somewhere from inside the shabby cabin, a scream exploded into the forest. _Dean!_ Kayla broke into a run, shotgun out in front, ready to kill anything that moved. _Sorry Nathan, I need to do this. You may be next._

***

Nathan didn't know what happened to Dean. He saw him standing, stalling one minute, and the next he was laying on the floor. Sam was stretched out, suspended in mid air. And the demon stood, yellow white eyes twitching, talking out loud to Dean as if he was standing right there. Every so often, Sam belted out a scream that rattled the poorly built cottage.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…When are you going to learn?…This is real. Help Sam…Then he'll die."

The old man listened, formulating a plan. If the demon was distracted long enough, he could possibly shoot the bastard point blank with a silver bullet. That seemed to kill most things, or at least, wound them. He had no idea what kind of demon this was, or if his plan would work. But he had to do something. Sam looked as if he was near death. Dean could already be there for all he knew. He picked up the gun, and aimed it straight at the asshole._ 3...2...1...Here goes nothing_. And the only sound that echoed through the night was the unmistakable sound of a firearm.

***

Kayla froze as she heard the boom of a gun. _Dean…Nathan!_ She quickened her pace and slowly opened the door to the run down cottage in front of her.

***

Nathan was stunned. The bullet, just as Sam, was suspended in mid air. It wasn't possible, but yet there it was, right before his eyes. He heard the low chuckle of the demon as it turned to face him. "That won't kill us. It's as useless as you are." The next thing the experienced hunter knew was that he was flying into the old stone walls.

"Stop it you bastard! Leave him alone!" Sam demanded in a quiet whisper. Nathan knew the young man was too weak to sound formidable.

"Now why should we do that? He tried to kill us Sammy. We know for a fact if someone tried to kill you, or kill your brother, you'd do the same. So give us one good reason not to hurt him, and we'll let him go."

The pain in Nathan's body spread through his shoulders all the way down to his knees. Desperately, he looked at Sam with pleading eyes. He couldn't leave Kayla. She needed him. She was too young to take on all these demons and what not with out him. _Who am I kidding?_ He thought. He was the one who needed her. She helped him more than she realized. When she was gone, it scared him so badly, he never thought he'd be able to even breathe again. His world literally stopped spinning. The first few weeks she had been missing, Nathan did everything the could to try to find her. He formed search parties, handed out posters, offered a reward of $5,000 if anyone had any useful information. But after nothing turned up, a seed of doubt was planted. He knew if he kept trying to find her, it would only end up ruining his life. The older hunter knew his surrogate daughter wouldn't want that. So he quit. As hard as it was, he just gave up. It was the absolute worst decision he could have ever made. When she was calling out his name back at the hotel, he felt overjoyed and guilty at the same time. _Kayla, I am so sorry I gave up looking for you! I am so sorry! I just hope you can forgive me one day._ He hung his head down in defeat, knowing all too well, Sam knew of no use for him.

"That's what we thought." The creature sneered. It raised his hand, preparing to strike the hunter.

"No…NO!" Nathan heard Kayla scream from above. _Kayla!_

"Kayla! Get out of here now! Leave!" He looked into her emerald green eyes, and saw determination. There was no way he was going to get her to leave. She was a stubborn as he was. He had to do something, the demon turned its attention to her, with a smile.

"Kayla, you should never have come back. This time it will cost you your life." He swung his arm around and electric blue flames flew out at her. She dodged just in time, hitting the floor with a hard thud. Standing up almost instantly, she started chanting something that couldn't quite make it to Nathans ears.

"That won't work on us." The thing calmly, smiling at the girl. It sent her flying into the wall, just as it had with himself. "You two are getting in our way." The flames erupted from his arms, slamming both of them with excruciating pain.

***

"Now why should we do that? He tried to kill us Sammy. We know for a fact if someone tried to kill you, or kill your brother, you'd do the same. So give us one good reason not to hurt him, and we'll let him go."

Sam thought and he thought hard. Anything he would say, the demon would somehow twist the words around and end up killing him. He wanted to say something, anything. Not complying with the demons demands would mean more pain for all of them. He didn't even know what happened to Dean. Lying in a heap on the floor, his older brother looked like a tossed rag doll rather than the kicking-down-the-doors-with-guns-a-blazing man he had always known. Sam needed that man. He was counting on that man to get them out of this mess. But the tables had turned, and that man needed him know. He narrowed his eyes, searching for the right words to save his brother and Nathan.

"That's what we thought." Sam struggled to say something. He fought against the hold that suspended him in the air. Nothing worked.

"No…NO!" he heard a girl yell. He tried moving his head to see her as she came barreling down the stairs.

"Kayla! Get out of here now! Leave!" Sam realized that this was the girl from the photographs that Nathan had shown him back in the motel. The same girl from his vision. He saw the blood still caked in her hair from when she was thrown back into the tree.

"Kayla you should never have come back. This time it will cost you your life." Helpless, Sam watched as the girl dodged the attack. She tried fending it off with a exorcism of sorts, but it was useless. She was flung back near Nathan, where they both were fed sapphire lightening bolts.

"Ahh, that's better." It said, turning back to Sam as their bodies fell to the floor. "Now lets see…where were we?" The younger hunter's thoughts fell on Dean. Quickly, he flicked his eyes to his broken brother, and back at the demon.

"Leave him alone you sick, fugly, bastard." He tried sounding tough. He tried sounding like Dean but he knew it came out as weak and defeated. He didn't care at this point. He needed to get out of the invisible force that was holding him and get to his brother.

"Sammy, when will you learn? We are helping him…you…your entire family Sam. You will be on the winning team for once. You will be strong, and powerful, instead of feeling this weak all the time." The cream eyes jiggled as the demon looked at him. Another slice of pain rippled through his body. "Your brother will feel that sense of belonging that he wants so desperately. And your father? He will be so proud of his sons. It's a win-win situation for all of us." The demon continued through Sam's screams, pants, and struggle to breathe.

"I already agreed to help you if you stopped. Leave Dean alone." He whispered.

"Oh Sammy, you're not the one we're trying to convince." It said, looking down on the older brothers frail body. "His soul is ours now Sammy. It's so powerful…we need him. We need your family." The thing dropped his head, sending another current of pain into his body. "Soon he will be ours."

Sam watched the demon walk over to Dean. He shivered from the pain. For once since he came to this place, he was thankful for the unseen force holding him up. Without it, he wouldn't be able to stand on his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, let me just say that I am so sorry I haven't updated this for such a long time. I suck, I know. My life has been so busy this past year, but hopefully I can make it up to you by adding these two chapters! I will post another chapter within the next two days. Please, please forgive me! Please enjoy!**

Dean, weak himself, pushed through the darkness around him. The movie ended and now all he heard were voices. First the demons, then Sam's. To his surprise, he heard Kayla's, and then one he couldn't recognize. The voices haunted him, especially his kid brother. He was frail, and near death. His voice revealed it all. He'd be damned if this was going to be the end of his brother…of his family.

"Hey! You sonofabitch! Quite playing hide and seek you asshole! These games of yours, man you need a life."

"Dean…We assume you are ready to give in? After all, Sammy is dying." Its voice boomed out of the darkness.

He hesitated. Giving into the demons demands was the only he could save his brother. He couldn't live with himself if he died. "I want to see him." the older hunter said.

"Why don't you trust us? Dean, We're hurt." It sneered.

"Show me or no deal." he remarked. He hoped seeing his brother would bring back all the reasons why he couldn't make a deal with the demon. Sam gave him strength. The strength to keep fighting. The strength to formulate plans on the spot. He needed that strength right then, right there.

"What's up your sleeve Winchester? We have ways to make you give in."

"I told you, I'll do whatever you want. Just, I need to see him." Dean was afraid. He hadn't even heard a whimper from Sam in the past few minutes. _Sammy, don't give up yet. Keep fighting. I know you have it in you. You're stubborn as hell. Keep fighting, don't give up. I need you!_ "Do we have a deal or not?"

"You hear that Dean?" The demon mocked. "Silence. No sound of breathing, no whimpers. Nothing. You're too late. Sammy's gone." His heart dropped as the darkness gradually faded into the same movie as before, but this time Sam wasn't fighting like he was before. His eyes weren't pleading for the pain to stop. The spark left him. All that was left of his little brother was the broken body layered in blood. Sorrow and guilt flooded into Dean as he looked upon what was left of his brother.

"You left him Dean. You promised to keep him safe. You swore to protect him. Now it's too late. It's over."

The words passed over him but nothing registered. _Sammy can't be dead. No, he's not!_

The thing chuckled. "Dean. Sammy is gone. Give up. Give into us. We can make it all better."

"No." Dean said, barely a whisper, as stared at the image in front of him in disbelief.

"You killed him. You were the conduit to all his pain and suffering. If you just gave in and helped us, he would still be alive."

Dean was numb. _Sammy? Please. This can't be true. You're not dead! How could you leave me? How could you give up so easily? I need you Sam. And if you're not going to fight for your life I will_. Suddenly a mix of emotions blasted him into reality. Anger pierce his heart. Anger for Sam giving up, anger for the damn demon who did this…anger for not being able to save his little brother.

"What's it going to be Dean? Join me, and be part of a family again. I can bring him back. Sammy? He already gave in. He's mine. Join him Dean."

As soon as the last word dribbled out of the demons mouth, the movie exploded into an eye opening white. The pain around the older hunter ceased, as he was returned back to his own body. The room was spinning, as Dean pried his eyes open and surveyed the scene. The demon was no where to be seen. Grateful for his lack of presence, yet cautious, he looked to his right. Kayla and an older man were unconscious near the other end of the basement. _Sam!_ Frantically, he looked for his brother. He saw the gangly broken, beat body of the younger hunter lying on the floor.

"Sammy!" he yelped, crawling over to him. The eructating pain in between his shoulders stretched down to his tailbone and around his ribs. His breathing was ragged as he neared his brother. Dean just about cried when he checked the young hunters pulse…weak, but thankfully there. "Sammy, come on man! Sam? Open your eyes. You can do this. Please Sam! Here," he said, slipping his hand inside his brothers. "squeeze my hand." All that could be heard throughout the night was the silent sobs of a broken man.

***

Dean didn't know how long he sat there. It seemed like hours. Tears clouded his vision of his little brother, who lay on the floor. _Sammy? Just keep fighting, okay? Just, please keep fighting._ He flung his brothers arms around his shoulders, lifting him to his feet. The pain across his back was far worse than the one time when he was 12 and was sent flying into a tree by a poltergeist. That time he broke two vertebra. He shuffled and unconscious Sam to the stairs, focusing all his energy on saving his brother.

"Dean?" A small voice called out to him. Kayla looked at him, pain flashing across her eyes. Blood caked her hair, and bruises spotted her body. _How could I have forgotten about her?_ Dean was torn. He'd give anything to make sure that his brother was alive, but he knew Sam would be pissed if he just let an innocent girl in a demon's lair. _Come on Sammy! Just wake up, please!_ Sorrow and regret filled his heart. It had always been about his little brother. No matter what happened, Sam was his main concern. Except now. Gently, he laid the younger hunter on the stairs, and walked over to the girl.

"Kayla? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice raspy from the agony inside his body.

"I had to make sure my hero was okay," she said, her voice still shaky.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I, I don't know. The, d-demon he threw us against the wall."

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know. My leg."

Dean sifted through the debris that littered the dirty basement floor. It wasn't until then that he noticed the blood pooling around her left leg. The shin bone jaggedly cut through her skin, the leg looked as bad as Dean felt.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're going to be fine. Okay, come on," Dean bent down and scooped her up, before realizing the man next to her.

"Who's this?"

"Nathan? Nathan!" Kayla started screaming, pleading with the old man to wake up. "Nathan please! Just wake up okay? Nathan?"

"Hey Kayla, calm down okay? Listen to me," his voice was strong but friendly. Dean looked at the girls vibrant green eyes. "Kayla, look, I'm going to get you out of here before that demon comes back."

"No Dean! He-"

"I'll come right back for him. Okay?" He searched her face until he noticed an hesitant nod. "It's going to be okay Kayla. I won't let anything happen to you."

"…I know."

Dean gave her a small smile, before carrying her to the stairs. She was so small, and yet so heavy at the same time. By the seventh step, Dean was shaking so badly, he needed to put Kayla down, and rest. Unfortunately, he didn't have that luxury. He continued up the rickety old steps, slowly, before emerging through the top.

"What are you humming?" Her small, quiet, pain filled voice called out, breaking his concentration.

"What?"

"You, you were humming something. What was it?"

Dean looked down at her surprised. He had no idea he was humming anything, but instantly he knew it must be Metallica. "Metallica. It's something I do when I'm…"

"When you're scared?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, that's your brother?"

"Yeah, that's my pain in the ass," Dean said, offering a small smile. Kayla needed him strong. Nathan needed him strong. Sam…_Damn it Sammy! Just keep fighting. Don't let the sonofabitch win!_

"He's going to be okay, Dean."

"…I sure hope so."

After what seemed to take an eternity, the older Winchester finally made it out of the grove of trees, and set the girl on the ground, careful not to jostle her injured leg. Searching for his phone before realizing that the damn demon took it, he kneeled down to Kayla. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to pass out."

"Okay…um, just listen. I need to go back and get Nathan. If a car comes, just flag it down. They'll have a cell phone, call the police."

"No what about Nath-"

"Nathan will be fine. I'll make sure of that. Just please do that. I'm going to get him out of there."

"What about the demon? What if he comes back for me?" Fear seized her eyes, and refused to let go.

"He won't."

"How do you know that? I've been here twice now-"

"He doesn't want you."

"Well then who-"

"My family."

***

**So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Like I said before, I promise I will have another chapter up in a few days. It would motivate me if I see a couple new reviews! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kayla**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! :0)**

Nathan slowly peeled back his eyes, wondering where he was. The room was cold, and darkness enveloped him. Memories bounced in and out of his brain as he realized that Kayla wasn't there._ No! Kayla, please! Where are you?_ Pushing himself up Nathan glanced around the room. The only other person in there was Sam, and he was unconscious, laying by the stairs.

"Sam? Sam, come on, talk to me boy," he said, gently slapping his face. _Where the hell did Dean go? He wouldn't just leave his brother…and Kayla wouldn't have just left Dean. She must be with him, where ever he is._ "Sam? Damn it, what the hell happened to you?"

A soft creak upstairs interrupted his thoughts. He searched the room quickly, looking for any useful weapon. Nothing. The room was empty. _Shit! _Nathan raced underneath the rickety old stairs, and grabbed a partially busted pipe. The creaks became louder as the unseen force descended the steps.

"Sammy?" The voice broke out. Instantly, Nathan recognized it was Dean, and he sluggishly made his way out from his hiding place.

"Dean? Where the hell is Kayla? Is she okay?"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean spat back.

"I'm Nathan, please, just…where is she? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Other than a busted leg, she's going to be fine. How are you, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm good. Listen, I need to get to her, I need to get to Kayla."

"Yeah, okay, she's out by the side of the road. You can track the trail-"

"You left her by herself?" Anger exploded with a flash of red behind Nathan's eyes. "She's just a girl! God damn it Dean! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Me? I left my brother here so I could take Kayla outside! I came back for you too! How dare you say I…I don't even know if Sam is going to live! His pulse is weak, and uneven, and I might have just killed him by helping Kayla instead of him. Don't you dare say that I'm hurting her!"

He was taken back from the sudden outburst of the young man in front of him. Nathan could tell that pain riddled his bones: it was written all over his face. The kid had taken a beating, far worse than Nathan himself, and yet he carried his "daughter" out of the hell hole. "Listen, Dean-"

"Forget it, just go to Kayla. She's worried about you."

"Here, just let me help you with Sam."

"I can handle it-"

"I don't think you can Dean. Look, you must be exhausted from everything that has happened. Not to mention the constant look of worry on your face. Let me help." Reluctantly, the young man nodded, and bent over to lift Sam over his shoulder. Nathan took the other side, and gradually made their way up the stairs. Nathan stole a glance at Sam, then at Dean. Both were as pale as walleye's belly.

"Hey, Dean, why don't we take a rest. I know I could use one, and I'm sure you-"

"No, no rests, we got to keep going. Sam needs to get to a hospital."

"I know Dean, Kayla needs to get there too, hell, I could be checked out, but we're never going to make it there if-"

"I said no rests!" Dean snapped back, eyes full of determination, "I can't. Not until I know Sam is okay, and I kill that fugly sonofabitch."

Nathan knew there was no arguing with the kid. He felt the same way once. He'd do anything for Kayla's father. He even jumped out of an airplane with him once just to make sure the guy wouldn't kill himself skydiving. He knew exactly how the young man felt. That is up until the greedy bastard chose his business over his own daughter. Now he felt the same way about Kayla. Dean was right: they couldn't stop until they were safe. And they weren't going to be safe until that thing died. "Okay. Okay, 'bout how much farther?"

"Maybe a half of mile at most."

"Are you sure you're going to make it?"

"I'll be fine," Dean stated trough gritted teeth.

***

The hospital smelled distinctly like lemon Pine-Sol, and rotting bodies. The stark white contrasted the filthy, and blood stained clothes the four of them donned when they walked in the building. A cute, short brunette nurse was the first to noticed them.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"I, I don't know…please this is my brother. He barely has a pulse, and his breathing is uneven. Please, I need help!"

The nurse, Aimee, turned back to the desk and yelled back to one of the doctors. Just as soon as the words spilled out of her mouth, a team of doctors and their nurses rushed to the sides of the hunters. Dean gently laid a broken Sam on the newly cleaned floor, only to dirty it back up with his blood and grime mixture. He looked at his little brother. You could hardly call him little since he was over six inches taller than himself. It was that way since Dean was in the 12th grade. It use to bother him, but eventually he got use to it. It worked out good in some cases. Oh, sure he told Sam that he was Sasquatch, but that was only a cover. It was his brotherly love shining through his rough exterior. Looking at his baby brother as the team of doctors worked their magic, he couldn't help but f eel like he was losing Sam to the demonic bastard. He was going to kill that asshole no matter what it took. He was going to do it for Sam.

"Is he going to be okay?" The words tumbled over his lips and out of his mouth.

"Sir? Sir? Please, come with me. Give the doctors their room. Okay?" Aimee said, pulling lightly on his battered arm.

"No, I can't leave my…" And with those final words, Dean Winchester's world went black.

***

The quiet squeaking of rubber on linoleum woke Dean from his deep comatose like state. Instantly remembering where he was, he searched the white room for his little brother. Instead he found a cute blond haired girl and a gruff red neck looking guy staring down at him.

"Dean?" Kayla asked as soon as he blinked.

He tried answering but found that a conglomerate of tubes reached down his throat, constricting his vocal chords.

"Dean, it's okay. Don't try to speak. It will only make things worse," she said, laying a hand on top of his. Tears brimmed her eyes, as did Nathan's. _Sammy! Something has happened to him. Where the hell is my brother?_

As if reading his mind, Nathan spoke up, startling the young man, "Sam is in the next room. Right now he's still unconscious. The doctors say that he suffered an immense amount of internal bleeding…There was some bleeding on his brain, Dean. The doc's say they have to operate as soon as they can."

Dean stared numbly at the man in front of him. He wanted answers, and he wanted them right now. _What does he mean they have to operate? That can't be good right? And why the hell do they both look so sad? It's not like I was the one near death. I gotta see him…I gotta see Sammy!_

As if on cue, the doctor strolled in, wearing a stark white lab coat that matched the walls. "Dean, good to see that you're up and awake. You had us scared for a while."

Dean was about reach up and tear the tubes out of his throat. He wanted to know about his brother, he needed to see him…to tell him that he was sorry. The hunter made a motion to the tubes, with the best puppy eyes he could muster. That was more Sammy's thing, but Dean hated to admit that his little brother could ever do something better than him. It must have worked because the next thing he knew, the doctor was rushing both Kayla and Nathan out of there. As the door was closing, he turned to the hunter, with a sympathetic looking plastered on his face.

"Okay, now I am going to take those out now. It make you a bit nauseous."

_I don't care, just get them the fuck out and let me see my brother!_ The doctor took out the tubes painfully slow. As soon as they were out, Dean tried to speak, but found that his voice was raspy, and weak.

"Where's my brother? Is he okay?"

"Sam is over in the next room right now. We need to prep him for surgery. I'm sure Nathan told you that your brother has suffered through very heavy internal bleeding. There is some leaking onto his brain, and if we don't fix that, it's very likely that Sam will pass away."

Suddenly it was hard for Dean to breathe. "He's going to be okay though right? I mean after the surgery he's going to make it."

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it Dean. The surgery is risky, but-"

"How risky?"

The doctor sighed, "Fifty-fifty."

If Dean thought it was difficult to breathe before, it was damn near impossible now. "No, no, forget it. There's no way you're touching him."

"I understand how you feel, but if he doesn't go through with this operation, he will die."

"I need to see my brother."

"Okay, as soon as we check you out-"

"No! I got to see him now."

"Dean, you just woke up. We haven't had a chance to check you out yet. I know he's your brother, but you just have to wait to see him."

"I can't wait! You're telling me that my brother will die if he doesn't have this operation, and even if he does, he still might now make it? If I can't see my brother now, when can I?"

"Okay, I need you to sign some papers for insurance, but as soon as that's done, my nurse Aimee will bring you to your brother."

"Thank you, doctor."

"I still want to check you out. So as soon as we bring Sam into the OR,-"

"Yeah I got it, thanks."

The tall man left Dean to gather his thoughts. Sam couldn't be in that much trouble. I mean, sure he always seemed to get stuck in a tight situation, but never to the point of death. No, it couldn't be true. Sam was going to walk in his room any minute now, making a huge deal over Dean, trying to baby him. He did it countless other times, and this was no different. Sam was going to walk through that door. Dean was going to make sure of it. As soon as he could, he was going to bust out of the hospital and hunt that demons ass down. He was going to make it pay for what it did to his brother.

A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. The same cute nurse from before came in the his room. "Dr. Lambrecht wanted me to give these to you. It will only take a minute."

"Yeah, okay," Dean tried sitting up straighter, only to find that a searing hot pain shot up his spine. "Ahh!"

"Are you okay sir?"

"Yup…I'll be fine. Where do I have to sign?" He asked, grabbing the pen she offered.

"Just right here, and here."

Dean scribbled the name down, and hastily handed the forms back to Aimee. She studied the signature for a while, then said, "Okay, everything looks in order. I'll be back in a little bit, Mr. Smoley."

"And then you'll take me to my brother right?"

"Of course."

**So what do you think? Please let me know! Push that little button and send me a review!**

**~Kayla**


	10. Chapter 10

I suck….I know I do. Really. Don't worry, I hope to make it up to all of you! Here are the last few chapters of the story!

He didn't know where he was. An empty soul snatching black abyss engulfed him into an artificial rest. He remembered bits and pieces of what had happened. He remembered seeing Dean's crumbled body, and white hot pain encasing his body. He vaguely remembered seeing Kayla and Nathan being thrown up against a wall. Then everything went black. No more memories past that.

Where was he? How come he couldn't move? Where the hell was Dean? He attempted to move, but seemed to be paralyzed…_the demon! _Within seconds, the gaps within his memory were filled. The demon was gone for good, Sam knew that. So why was he still in so much pain? And where was Dean? What if he didn't make it? What if Dean…What if the demon killed him? This couldn't be happening! Somehow Sam needed to get out of this black hell hole. Dean's life could depend on it.

Dean was wheeled into his brother's room, anxiety building within. How was he supposed to tell his brother that it was his fault that he was in this mess? If he had just given into what the demon wanted Sam would be sitting next to him: his trusty geek boy giving him all the information on the next hunt. How could he tell his brother that he needed revenge, more now than ever? He had lost enough before, but losing Sam…there was nothing he wouldn't do for him.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything okay? Take as long as you would like sweetie," Aimee said, leaving Dean with his brother.

Clearing his throat, Dean made his way over to the bed. What he saw shocked him to say the least. Sam laid there, paler than a piece of paper, and as thin as he had ever seen him. Dark circle's pooled beneath his eyes, and numerous machines beeped around him. Multiple tubes stuck in and out of random places in his body.

"Oh Sammy," he said, placing one hand on his brother's bandaged arm. "You know, I'm surprised, hell, I'm mad at you Sam. No, I'm past mad, I'm full on furious! How the hell could you go along with a demon? That was Dad's number one rule Sammy! Remember? Don't ever trust a demon. So what do you do? You go along with its plans! I don't understand. You are so stupid Sam! How could you make that deal? If you just held out for a little bit longer, it would be me going into that surgery right now. You'd be safe," a tear found its way down Dean's cheek, marking a path for others to follow. "I mean even when we get to some place where they can treat you…the chances that you will come out of the OR is fifty-fifty. What am I supposed to do? Just sit around here, and wait to see _if_ you come out of surgery? You know, ever since I was little, it's been my job to make sure that you were okay. Scrapped knees, concussions, broken arms…the whole shebang. But I don't know how to patch this one up, Sam. You gotta help me here. When you go back to the OR, you need to fight. Don't ever give up Sammy, because I need you. I need to keep bandaging your cuts, and stitching you back up. Please, don't leave me again Sam. I don't think I could-"

A knock on the door stopped him from continuing. A nurse (not Aimee) popped her head into the room. "Excuse me sir? Sorry for interrupting, but we need to take him to prep for surgery."

_Already? No, no, no, no…_ "Now? I mean…can't we…I just need a little more time."

"I'm sorry sir, but the doctors are waiting for him. We need to take him as soon as possible."

Dean turned and looked at his broken brother in front of him. Quietly, he leaned over and whispered, "I am so sorry Sammy. I'm…it's because of me that you're here, and I'm going to make sure that you come out of this. Keep fighting, and I'll be here when you wake up. I'll stay right here until you come back to me, okay?"

"Sir?" the pushy nurse nudged him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "He's going to be fine. We have an excellent staff who will be operating on him. He's going to make it out in one piece," she stated, wheeling his little brother out of the room. "I'll update you on his condition as soon as we know something."

"Thanks," Dean murmured. And for the first time in his life, he felt completely alone.

Sam pushed as hard as he could to get the darkness away from him. Tried escaping, clawing, even screaming, but it was no use. He couldn't even move his fingers, let alone fight the abyss. His body was too tired. _I gotta know if Dean is okay. Somehow I need to get to him. Oh God, what if…what if I'm too late? What if the demon already killed him?_

"Oh Sammy."

_Dean?_ His voice sounded far away, and muffled at times._ Dean! I'm right here. Please just tell me that we're not dead. Tell me that you are okay!_

"I'm surprised, hell I'm mad at you Sam. No, I'm past mad, I'm full on furious with you! How the hell could you go along with a demon?"

_Don't be mad. I did it to save you! I couldn't just stand there and let it kill you. God, I'd do anything if it meant saving you. I didn't get the chance to do that for Jess…I couldn't lose you too._ He could hear the tears in his brothers voice.

"Even when we get to place where they can treat you…the chances that you will come out of the OR is fifty-fifty. What am I supposed to do?

_What do you mean fifty-fifty? Am I in that bad of shape? Oh God Dean. I'm sorry-_

"I am so sorry Sammy. I'm…it's because of me that you're here, and I'm going to make sure that you come out of this. Keep fighting, and I'll be here when you wake up. I'll stay right here until you come back to me, okay?"

_I won't give up Dean. I'm going to keep fighting. I promise I will get through this surgery…Nothing is going to keep me here!_

Waiting was always the hardest part, as Tom Petty once said. And while his music kinda sucked, Dean had to agree with the man. Especially when his brother's life hung in the balance. Time wasn't a factor in his world. He vaguely felt the presence of Kayla and Nathan, but paid no attention to the pair. All his energy was spent focusing on Sam. Dean felt so helpless just sitting there. He needed someone he could trust. Someone who would understand how he felt. But that someone was miles away.

_Ring!_ The tiny cell phone in Dean's pocket vibrated. Thinking it was a sign, he quickly answered it, hoping that he had enough battery left.

"Hello?"

"Dean," his father's voice boomed from the other end.

"Dad! Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter…listen…I'm sorry son."

"For what? If anything I should be the apologizing, we never got to those coordinates-"

"I know about Sammy."

Dean felt the air leaving him as he sat himself down in the nearest chair.

"How do you know?"

"I was there tonight. I saw the whole thing."

"Wait, what? You were there and you didn't even try to help us?" Anger replaced his guilt and sorrow. "Sam was being tortured and you didn't even care?"

"Dean calm down."

"No Dad! He's in surgery right now, did you know that too? Are you hiding inside some elevator spying on us now too?"

"Son, listen to me! I couldn't just waltz in that basement and announce my arrival. That's what the demon wanted."

"So why not help us after it was gone, huh?"

"I didn't know if it was gone for sure. I mean, this demon is different than anything I've ever come up against. I didn't want to make it worse for the two of you. I'm sorry…how's he doing? I've been trying to call you for the past three hours, why didn't you answer?"

The anger inside had burned out, and sorrow filled his heart yet again. "The phone was back in the Impala, Nathan went and got it for me."

"Oh, good. You said your brother was in surgery?"

"Yeah…he has some bleeding on his brain, and the doctors are doing everything they can to help him. It's risky Dad."

"How risky?"

"Fifty-fifty. I mean, if Sam doesn't make it…" Dean's voice trailed off. He couldn't speak of his brother's life ending like that. The older Winchester vowed to kill the evil sonofabitch who had done this to his brother.

"Dean, Sam will make it through this. I mean think of all the other times he's been in surgery. He's made it out just fine. This time is no different. Any time now some cute nurse will walk through the doors and tell you that he's stable and that he will be able to go home in a day or two."

As if on cue, the nurse from before, pushed her head out of the doors and peered around the corner. Spotting Dean, she quickly ran over to him with a somber look on her face. "Dean, there were some unforeseen complications…I'm sorry."

At those two simple words, Dean's world was sent spinning. His knees buckled and the air left him at the thought of losing Sam to a damn demon. _He didn't deserve this, any of it!_ Pain, anger, and regret filled the hunter as he stared at the young nurse. _Sam didn't make it! He…It's my fault._ Nearly falling, but too stubborn to let his weakness get the better of him, he shouted to the petite blond in front of him, "No! What did you do to him? Where is my brother?"

The nurses eyes opened up in shock, and she prepared to catch the young man in front of her. "No, no, no. I'm sorry, it was my mistake. I meant to say that there were some complications, but we've managed to stabilize him."

Dean blinked. _What did she say?_ The ringing in his ears was making it harder to hear the fumbling nurse. At this point he didn't care. He just needed to get to his brother. He quickly pushed past the woman. He didn't believe a word that the freak'n nurse said. He wouldn't until he saw him with his own eyes. "Where's my brother?"

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't go back there right now."

"I gotta see my brother," the mantra rang through his head, and over his lips. Walking into the OR, he saw doctors running to and fro in a mass chaos. "Where is he?"

His heart hammered in his chest as he continued down the long corridor. He could hear the frantic nurse screaming at him to come back, but nothing registered. He needed to find his brother. Without Sam, Dean was nothing. As sappy as it sounded, Sam was all he had. Sure his father came around from time to time, but- _Dad! _He glanced down at the cell phone still gripped in his hand. "Dad? Are you there?"

"Dean? What the hell is going on?"

"I have to call you back," he mumbled, searching for a sign of his brother.

"Dean? Don't you dare hang up on me! That's an order, son!"

"I'll call you back. I gotta find Sam!"

"Son, please! Don't hang-"

Dean hit the OFF button, cutting off his fuming father. Nothing mattered, including his dad, until he found Sam. He didn't care what the nurse told him. _What if she made a mistake? What if he is really gone? What if when she was coming to get me, he…Oh god where is he?_ He never thought his heart could be so fast and was reasonably sure that if he didn't find his little brother soon, he might spontaneously combust. He was having difficulty breathing, but somehow managed to focus well enough to steady it. Glancing around, he noticed two security guards coming towards him. _Ah crap! Not now!_ Dean took a sharp corner, and picked up his pace. Although his legs were still weak, and he was still in pain, he seemed to be able to trot along okay. But okay wasn't good enough if the two guards caught up with him. Peaking over his shoulder, he saw the two coming, breaking into a jog themselves. _Damn it! As soon as I find Sammy, I'm going to find that bitch of a nurse and teach her a lesson she'll never forget!_ In one last desperate attempt, Dean quickly dodged into a room, waiting for the two to pass. Leaning up against the door, he saw the two shadows of the beefy men run pass. He was in the clear for now. He turned back to the room, letting his eyes wander. Lady luck was on his side for once. Only a few feet away, lay his frail and broken brother. As quickly as he could, he ran over to his brother, checking his pulse. Finding that it was strong, he let out breath he had no idea he was holding. "Sammy? You're okay? You're okay!"

In that moment, Dean let a tear slip, and silently thanked whoever was keeping an eye on his family.


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter! I really want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story! I have been getting the itch to write again, hopefully something will blossom soon!

Sam didn't know exactly what had woken him. Maybe it was the cool air coming in from the window, or the eerie squeak of a gurney being rushed past his door. Whatever it was, he was glad to see that his brother was there, sitting next to him. And in true Dean Winchester fashion, the older hunter was chomping down on a loaded, greasy burger.

"Dean?" Sam hated the way his voice made him feel. It sounded weak, and raspy. As quiet as it was though, it did the trick. Dean turned in and instant to see his brother.

"Rise and shine," He said, offering the burger to Sam. He shook his head, and noticed a sharp pain.

"Ahh," raising and arm behind his neck, he noticed a thick layer of gauze on the back of his head.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean's worried countenance appeared beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine…Dean, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember you yakking in my ear. I thought you said there would be no chick flick moments," Sam answered, a grin spreading across his face.

Dean couldn't help but smile himself. "Of all the things you remember, you had to remember that moment huh?"

"Well you were talking pretty loud. It's hard to drown someone out when you have no control of the situation."

"Right," Dean said, grabbing a handful of fries on the table beside him. "You had massive internal bleeding. They had to operate on that whacked out brain of yours. Said that you had some bleeding leaking in."

"What about you?"

"What about me? I'm the strong one remember? You can't hurt me."

"Dean…"

"Really, I'm fine."

Sam had to admit that his brother did look moderately healthy. Compared to the other times Sam had woken up in a hospital bed and found his brother next to him, Dean was in perfect shape to go out and run a marathon.

"Are you sure?"

"Dude, I'm not the one with a patch of hair missing."

"What?"

"What did you think happens when they operate on your brain?"

Sam reached up and rubbed the gauze, feeling a bit humiliated.

"Oh come on Sammy, it's no worse than Nair in the shampoo bottle. This will grow back in no time."

A knock on the door cut off the playful banter of the boys. Sam looked up and was surprised to see his father standing in the doorway. "Dad?"

"Sam, you're awake."

"Yeah," he spat, not being able to keep the disbelief out of his voice. "Look, I'm glad you're here, but why?"

"I saw the whole thing Sammy. I was there when the demon…" John swallowed, "I'm glad you are okay."

"But Dad, you were there? Why?"

"I ran into a hunter a couple days before. He told me that his cousin was missing, and the cops didn't have any clue to where he might be. Then I get a voicemail from you saying that you were going to get to the coordinates that I sent you a couple days late. I didn't send you two anything. So I came to check it out. That's when I saw your brother here, all tied up and this demon taunting him."

"Did you find it Dad?" Dean spoke up.

"No, I don't know what happened to it. I mean why would it just give up now when he had the two of you where he wanted?"

"There's no trace of it?"

"Not that I can tell. I've been calling other hunters, and all say they haven't heard of anything like that."

"Wait, you went back there Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever plans it had for the two of you, he must have dropped them."

"Or he's just toying with us." Dean stated.

"No, he's gone."

"We don't know that yet Sam."

"Yes we do. I know," The two elder hunters stared at the younger, prompting an elaboration. "I don't know how to explain it, but when the demon was talking to Dean, I just…I don't know. I snapped, and I just focused all my energy on getting away from the demon that I…. I think I killed it, or at least banished it."

"You did what now?" Dean said dryly.

"Yeah, you know, like at Max Miller's house? I moved that dresser with my mind, man. I think the same thing happened. I knew he was hurting you Dean. I had to do something. I don't know how or why, and I can't explain it, but I know that he's gone."

Dean looked incredulously from his brother to his dad, meeting his father's eyes. Silently communicating, John seemed to understand everything his eldest son was saying. With a small nod to Sam, he quietly left the room.

"Where's he going?" Sam asked, pushing himself up a little.

Still staring at the closed door, Dean answered, "I don't know Sammy."

He then realized that he had never even mentioned his 'gifts' to his father. _Great, as soon as I wake up I have to yap about some freaky telekinesis. He's never going to believe anything I say ever again!_ Shaking off the feeling, Sam turned his attention to Dean once again. "How's Kayla and Nathan doing?"

"They're fine. Kayla broke her leg, but she should be fine."

"And Nathan?"

"A mild concussion. Nothing major."

"Dude, if you ever disappear like that again-"

"Yeah like you've never pulled a vanishing act before? Need I remind you of the Benders yet again?"

"Okay, point well taken," Sam said, throwing his arms up in the air in a mock surrender.

"Man, put your arms down, I can see down your gown!"

A week and a half later, Sam was released. As soon as they could, they left the hospital and checked into the cheapest hotel they could find. Dean pleaded with his brother to stay a while longer, but when Sam had his mind made up, there was no changing it. _Stubborn 'til the end._ The thought hit him hard. He almost lost his brother. The end was to close this time. Quickly, he shoved the notion to the back of his mind and helped Sam get into the tiny hotel room.

Sighing as he limped across the room, Sam silently thanked his brother's strong arms. Vertigo threatened at the corners of his sore eyes. Dean took notice, and gently pushed him down on the side of the bed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You sure? 'Cuz dude, I mean you look like crap."

"Yeah, thanks Dean."

"You know I say that with my quirky brotherly love."

"Whatever," the youngest Winchester replied, rolling his eyes.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam said a little more harsh than he meant too. He appreciated his brother's help, but it was plain to see that Dean was a little more than over protective. Not that he didn't have a reason too. Sam got in more trouble and any of the Winchesters. For some reason, spirits and demons alike always seem to zero in on him. Ever since the age of eleven when Sam was thrown up against a brick wall, Dean always jumped in harms way when it came to him He knew that his brother's over protectiveness would never fade. It was just as much a part of who Dean was, as was his love affair with the Impala. It was a great characteristic to posses, yet both the brother's knew, if Sam needed to heal, he needed to do things on his own.

"All right then," Dean said, clearing his throat. "I'm gonna take a shower here real quick, and then I was thinking we could go get something to eat. How do you feel about Chinese?"

"You do realize that the girls from don't work at the Asian House in town right?" Sam stated, a smile curling up at the corners of his mouth.

"Dude, I wasn't thinking about that,"

"No?"

"No!"

"Okay, whatever."

"I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are."

"Besides it wasn't the Asian House…I saw a few of them at the China Restaurant," he said, matching Sam's grin before both of them rippled into laughter.

"Yeah Dean, Chinese sounds good."

"If you need anything just yell okay?"

"Sure."

Dean started walking away, glad that his brother was okay. That demon nearly killed him, both of them. Watching Sam getting torn into pieces, hearing him listening to his brother's tortured screams…he wasn't going to let it repeat itself. _Whatever it takes, I'm going to make sure that Sam doesn't get hurt like that ever again._ Walking into the dingy bathroom, he stripped off his clothes, and stepped into the shower, letting the pulsating motion drum against his tired back. Leaning up against the wall, the memory of being held in an invisible restraint flooded back. He didn't know if he would ever get his brother's weak, frail voice out of his head. "_I already agreed to help you. Leave Dean alone!"_ But it didn't. It continued to rip Sam apart. And all Dean could do was watch, and listen. Every time he let out a scream, it was a cry for help. Every whimper, was a tear unshed. Silence was the ultimate defeat reverberating in Dean's chest. _I failed him! I was supposed to keep him safe, so what do I do? I let him take the bulk of the torture. Why? If I was really his protector, I should have made the demon attack me! Sam should have gotten away._ A tear fell from his eye, running down the side of his already wet face. _Sam was hurt because of me! I was just to afraid to make a deal with a damn demon, I let Sam get torn apart! I let my little brother suffer so much that he needed brain surgery!_

"Dean?"

The younger hunter's voice was quiet and full of concern. Dean quickly jumped out of the shower, and tossed a towel around his waist. Throwing the door open, he yelled out "Sammy? Sam, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been in the shower for a hour and a half," Sam stated, worry etched all over his face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just lost track of time I guess," the older hunter said. _An hour and a half? _Trying to get rid of the concerned look on his brother's face, he joked, "The massage setting is wonderful!"

"Dean, this is me you're talking to, okay? I'm your brother and I know something is up. Now spill." Sam said, looking at Dean with his best puppy dog impression he could muster. He knew his brother could never refuse him the puppy look.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute," he sighed, turning back to the clothes he laid out. Pulling them on as slow as he could, he exited the tiny bathroom. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to his brother about this, it was just that it was hard. He had never been one to talk about his feelings. That was more his brother's department. As he stepped out into the hotel room, he saw that Sam was sitting on the bed, awaiting Dean's arrival.

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" the younger hunter said as soon as Dean sat on the adjacent bed.

"With what?" Dean told him, getting a frustrated look from his brother. "Okay, geez. It's nothing really. I'm just trying to figure things out, that's all."

"What kind of things?" Sam stared back at Dean, with tired, sad looking eyes.

"It's just…I don't know Sam. This whole situation…A demon who sent us coordinates…a demon that Dad didn't even hear of? Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"Yeah, but Dean, he doesn't know everything. You know, we have come across things before that we didn't hear of."

"Fine, but that was when we were starting out. We were new at the whole hunting supernatural things."

"Dad doesn't know everything. Besides, it said it was a new breed of demon."

"What does that mean? Two sadistic freaks got it on and ended up with that SOB?"

"I don't know, I don't…But it's gone now."

"How do we know that?" Dean was starting to get a headache. It wasn't Sam's fault, but something about this situation was definitely wrong.

"I know Dean! I told you the thing is gone, and it's not coming back."

"Yeah? Where's the proof?" he said, raising his voice slightly.

"What, next time I know you're in trouble and about to die, you want me to ask it if it could hand over some evidence that it is in fact gone?" Sam raised his voice to match his brother. This wasn't the way he thought the conversation would go. He was hoping to give his brother some piece of mind, but without proof that the demon was in fact gone that was never going to be accomplished. _God I wish I could give him something. Anything._ Softening his voice, he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know…Just, you know, watching what was happening…to you. And then what plans he had for us. It was…"

"Frightening?" Sam supplied.

"Yeah…But-"

"But what? That's not going to happen. It's gone. We don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Yes we do," Dean's eyes flicked from the floor to Sam and back to the floor.

"What? Why?"

"Sam…you agreed."

"Agreed to what?"

"The demon made plans for us Sam, and you accepted them. You just gave in," tears were threatening his vision, so Dean blinked several time to clear them, only to let one fall. Praying that Sam didn't see it, he swept a hand over his tired face, and over his hair. "…How could you? After everything that Dad taught us, after you've seen it first hand!"

"What? Don't be mad at me Dean. You're my brother, I would do anything for you. Come on! I did this to save you-"

"What if I don't want to be saved?"

"You, you don't want to be saved? You'd rather give up and die?" yelling at his brother seemed futile, yet Sam couldn't stop himself. Everything, every decision, every joke, every hunt…all of it was for Sam. And just this once, he tried doing the same thing for Dean, and his brother was angry at him for it.

"No Sam! But I wouldn't just sell my soul! You shouldn't have either. I don't deserve it!" Unable to keep the tears from falling, the older Winchester walked away, back to the bathroom. _It isn't fair!_

"It doesn't matter anymore Dean, the demon, whatever kind it was, is gone. Whatever plans it had, they are gone too. And if you need proof, well then, I can't give it to you. You're just going to have to trust me."

And there were those eyes again. Even with his back to his little brother, he could feel the weight of the look. The stupid 'please-don't-be-mad-at-me-I-was-only-trying-to-help' look. Dean hated that look. Mostly because his brother knew he could get away with anything with one glance of the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Fine," he said, turning around to face his brother, and wishing he didn't. Although he couldn't see the tears now, he knew a few slipped down Sam's cheeks too. Clearing his throat, Dean said, "Okay, Sam what did I tell you about those chick flick moments?"

A glimmer of a smile passed across Sam's lips. "Okay, got it. But we still aren't gonna go to the Asian House."

"Damn it Sammy, you know me too well."

Walking once more to the bathroom, Dean let a small chuckle escape. He was glad that his brother was going to be okay. Even though he did have brain surgery.

"I meant it you know," his voice was small and soft, but Dean didn't miss any of it. "I would do anything for you."

"I know…same here, bitch"

"I know, jerk."

Sam rested his head against the dirty window of the Impala as his brother drove down the dusty road. It had been nearly a month since he'd been tortured by the unusual demon. A month since Dean began blaming himself for everything that had happened to his little brother. But it was also a month of healing, more than just physical wounds. It brought them closer together. Not that Dean would ever confess to that. He was too focused on getting the hell out of Minnesota, and never coming back. Sam had to admit they did have their share of trouble in the Land of 10,000 Lakes. He understood his brother's reason for getting out of their so quickly. The feeling was mutual.

"Sam? You listening to me?"

The sudden voice knocked Sam back to reality. "Yeah, of course."

"Really?" Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Huh, you never really struck me as a Clay Aiken fan. Boy, you know, I'm sure you have a shot at him. Heard he's in the market. Wouldn't you just make the cutest couple? I can see the headlines now-"

"Dean-"

"'CLAY MATES OUTRAGED WHEN AIKEN PICKS THE PRESIDENT OF THE FAN CLUB'."

"Dude, enough!"

"Aw come on Sammy. You don't have to hide your feelings. I'm sure Clay is a fine young man."

"Seriously Dean-"

"Okay, all right," Dean said, shrugging his shoulders, and rolling his eyes. _It's just too easy!_ Picking on Sam was always his specialty. Even when a situation couldn't get more awkward for Sam, somehow Dean was there to torture him.

Slowly, he turned his head back at his brother. Instead of seeing the flushed face that he was used to, Sam appeared to be calm.

"Besides," the younger stated, "Taylor Hicks was more my type anyway."

Both brothers burst out laughing. Their giggles filled the air, and drifted down the highway. It was then, in that moment, that both brothers knew that life was back to normal. The demon-fighting-spirit-chasing normal that neither of them could give up if they tried.


End file.
